Dreams
by SlenderStalker
Summary: Madotsuki reflects on the happy moments of her life.  Im not good at summaries, but if you would read it, I would love you forever. Plus cookies


**AN: Hello, fellow fanfiction-ers! Welcome to my second fanfiction! If any of you are wondering why my last fanfiction just kinda stopped, I do apologize, but I have been away from the only computer that I have that file on for a few months. Do not fear, it's not over yet! And thanks all who reviewed. -gives cookies- I love you guys! And reviews make me the happiest girl alive! X3 Thanks~ Enjoy the story!**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Dreams

Madotsuki turned around suddenly in her small bedroom, throwing herself backwards on the bed, expecting to see a face staring at her from the darkness. Her back shivered against the wall, the paranoid feeling still creeping in her mind. Ever since her dream about the man on the space ship, she had an odd feeling that there was someone else in her empty room. _What was his name? _She thought about it for a second. _Ah, that's right… Seccom Masada-sensei. My piano teacher… _She sighed as the reflection brought back miserable memories. Memories of him, and the experiences they had shared together. Wait, what was she thinking? He was just her piano teacher and a friend, right? No… She knew they were more than that, but she didn't want it to be that way.

It was wrong, he was in his twenties, and she was merely fourteen. He could be her babysitter! But neither of them could deny the mutual feelings. They had spent so much time together; she had practically been living at his home, sitting in his kitchen, taking naps in his bed. Her parents weren't concerned about it, they were almost glad, and she knew they just wanted to get her out of their house. Masada-sensei didn't mind when they stopped paying for the lessons, as he had found other job opportunities to support his light drug addiction. Madotsuki didn't think of it as any harm, and even if she wanted him to stop, that was one thing he would never do. Once, she has brought it up to him, and he had stormed off, locking the bedroom door. She had to walk home, carefully heading up to her room, trying not to awaken her parents.

_If only I had tried harder to get him to stop, the wreck would never have happened. He would be alive… _Madotsuki wallowed in her depression, the feelings surging up as the memory resurfaced in her mind.

_She heard about the news on her television; a car wreck a few miles from Masada-sensei's house. Madotsuki felt her gut tighten with a sense of dread washing over her, making her sway. Her mind felt light and dizzy. _Oh no no no… _She whispered to herself, slipping on her shoes and practically stumbling to the site. Two cars lay on the side of the road, meshed together in a metal heap. It was just as she had feared, and the paramedics carried away his broken body. He had been dead upon impact. The spectators and news cast slowly drifted away, leaving her there crying and cold. She wondered through a veil of mourning why life had to be particularly cruel to her. _

It had been a year since then, on the day she had the dream. _Well, that makes sense. I was remembering him. _But the image of him in her dream wasn't the same Masada-sensei she knew. In the real world, he had been tall, skinny, and pale, with light blue/gray colored eyes. His hair was black and silky, parted down the middle. But in the dream world, his eyes were completely gray, misted over, and his pupils faced up and down, dumbing down his intelligent look. His pale skin looked completely white, as if the blood had drained out of his body. His mouth was pulled down, and his eyebrows curved downward as well, making him seem confused and disoriented. She tried talking to him, but he had merely spoken a series of 'beeps' back at her.

He had lived on a simple black and white space ship, with a piano as the ship's controls. There was a table with two chairs around it in the main room, and to the right, a room with an odd looking bed. She had walked away from the man, almost afraid of the way he had changed, and climbed into the bed. It smelled like his old bed, and she sunk back into the mattress like she used to when he was still alive. She could have sworn that one time in the middle of her sleep, he has slipped into the blankets beside her, but when a siren woke her from a dreamless sleep, she found him in the main room. The siren was blaring and loud, a red light flickering to its tempo. When she tried asking what was happening, he merely beeped at her in a worried fashion. Looking out the large window, she nearly screamed. They were rocketing towards a distant red planet, seemingly mars. Crashing into the rocky ground, she noted that the ship seemed unharmed. Talking to Masada-sensei again, he emitted a low, gloomy beep. She tugged on his arm, trying to get him to leave with her. He shook his head sadly, looking as pathetic as ever.

That was when she had woken up, pinching her cheek to shake herself out of it. The dream had been a week ago, and when she had willed her dream-self to go back there, the space where the ship had been was absent. She had felt incredibly sad and helpless, and wandered back out of the place, off to dream other morbid and scary imaginings that were hidden deep within her subconscious. Now she sat in her bed, pondering life's workings. She had become depressed and dropped out of school, shutting herself out from reality. Abandoning friends wasn't a worry for her, as she had none to worry about. Suddenly, she felt a staring sensation coming from her left on the bed, and she slowly turned her head.

There was nothing there, and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. _Disappointment? What was I expecting? Besides, hallucinating is never a good thing… _As that thought passed through her head, her eyes were suddenly covered by cold, long fingers. She gasped as a thin voice echoed through the room.

"Guess who?" She knew that voice, and she felt herself trembling with emotion, blinking back tears.

"Hey, no need to cry…" He said, turning her around and hugging her sobbing form. Madotsuki hugged him back, still crying as he rubbed her back. He slowly swayed left to right, shushing her softly. When she finally stopped, he held her back at arm's length, and she took in the sight of him. His skin had gotten a bit paler, but other than that, he looked the same as when he had died. He smiled a little soft smile, and she started crying again, overwhelmed with happiness mixed with melancholy. He drew her in again.

"It's okay, shhh, I'm here. I'll always be here…" He muttered gently. She took a couple of deep breaths, calming herself down.

"Masada-sensei…" She squeaked out, not used to using her voice after all this time.

"No need to address me as sensei, Madotsuki, just Masada would work…" Madotsuki nodded, and he lightly cupped her chin in his hand, leaned in, and kissed her gently. She felt her cheeks flush up, and her eyes widened. Even though they were close, they had never kissed before. He pulled away.

"Mado, I wish I could have told you this a thousand times before I died. I love you."

"I love you too, Masada!" Tears sprung up in her eyes again, and she hugged him. He hugged her back, then grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bed. He headed for the balcony door, and she stumbled after him, knowing in advance what she had to do. Stepping out into the shadowy rain, they walked slowly up to the edge. He stepped carefully unto the concrete edge, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and clambered up beside him. The wind behind them pushed delicately, almost as an encouraging push. Gulping, she steeled herself for the deed.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of…" Masada spoke kindly. "Just remember, I will always love you." She nodded, looking at the swaying ground below her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

And they jumped.

Wind brushed through her brown hair, undoing her loose braids, and buffeting her pink jacket. Masada had closed his eyes, smiling peacefully, and he still had a hold of her hand. She watched as the ground got closer and closer. Somewhere back in her mind wondered if this was a good idea, but she disregarded the thought. That was the last consideration before she hit; head first.

And he had disappeared.


End file.
